


First (Official) Pack Christmas

by secretly_a_spacaecadet



Series: Through The Years [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Allison Argent Lives, Allison Argent is Part of the Hale Pack, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Banshee Lydia Martin, Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas celebrations, Cora Hale & Derek Hale Don't Leave, Cora Hale & Isaac Lahey & Derek Hale live, Cora Hale & Lydia Martin are badass, Cora Hale is a Little Shit, Cora Hale stays, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute Liam Dunbar, Deputy Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Derek Hale Has a Crush on Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Tries, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Devious Lydia Martin, Drinking, Drunk Stiles Stilinski, Emissary Lydia Martin, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Everyone is Part of the Pack, F/F, F/M, First Christmas, Good Theo Raeken, Hale Pack 2.0, Hale-McCall Pack, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Isaac Lahey Doesn't Leave, Isaac Lahey is a Little Shit, Jordan Parrish is Part of the Pack, Just Friends, Lydia Martin Is So Done, Lydia Martin Loves Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin is Part of the Pack, M/M, Matchmaker Cora Hale, Matchmaker Lydia, Matchmaker Lydia Martin, Meddling Cora Hale, Meddling Lydia Martin, Multi, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, No Beta, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Derek Hale, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Other, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, Pining Derek Hale, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Slash, Protective Derek, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Pack, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Rebuilt Hale House, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Isaac Lahey, Sarcastic Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is Part of the Pack, Scott McCall is Part of the Hale Pack, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Is So Done, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Has Anxiety, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Loves Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of The Pack, Stiles Stilinski avoids The Pack, Stiles Stilinski has imposter syndrome, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is loved, Stiles Stilinski is self-destructive, Stiles Stilinski is twenty-one, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Theo Raeken is a Little Shit, Three Years Later, Three Years Post Canon, Werewolf Allison Argent, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, barely edited, cora hale never left, no beta we die like men, sheriff Stilinski and Lydia Martin team up against Stiles Stilinski, werewolf couple, werewolf thruple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_spacaecadet/pseuds/secretly_a_spacaecadet
Summary: Ship(s): Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski (Sterek), Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Kira Yukimara/Cora Hale, Theo Raeken/Liam Dunbar (Thiam), Lydia Martin/Jordan ParrishFandom: Teen WolfCharacters: Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, Cora Hale, Lydia Martin, Isaac Lahey, Kira Yukimara, Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar, Jordan Parrish, Malia TateWarnings: Drinking, Drunk CharacterWord Count: 6520Written: 2021
Relationships: Allison Argent & Derek Hale, Allison Argent & Lydia Martin, Allison Argent & The Pack, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Cora Hale & Derek Hale, Cora Hale & Lydia Martin, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Cora Hale & The Pack, Cora Hale/Kira Yukimura, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & The Pack, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & The Pack, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Jordan Parrish & The Pack, Kira Yukimura & The Pack, Liam Dunbar & The Pack, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin & Sheriff Stilinski, Lydia Martin & The Pack, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Malia Tate & The Pack, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & The Pack, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack, Theo Raeken & The Pack
Series: Through The Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100894
Kudos: 19





	First (Official) Pack Christmas

Lydia Martin is the queen of parties, she had been since they were still in High School. Somehow Stiles had watched her talk Derek into letting them use his place for this party, granted it was only going to be their pack... Stiles was sure that the outcome would have been different if anyone else was invited. Stiles watched the five-foot three-inch girl demand Derek into both attending and participating in the festivities... he watched the alpha even relent to let her be in charge. Lydia was a force to reckon with, she was the type to get her way no matter the cost, and Stiles found her terrifying. Stiles knew that the redheaded girl could kill him in an instant if she deemed it a necessity. 

Lydia was firm that they needed to celebrate together as a pack. Stiles remembered that he had been the first to bring up the idea as more of a joke but that was months ago... Lydia took the idea seriously and ran with it pulling Stiles into the planning. The closer the day got, the less he wanted to follow through... even after the countless hours that he personally had put into making it happen. This year was a first, he always looked forward to holidays and spending the day with the people he cared about... but this year he would much rather spend the day locked in his room alone playing video games. This year they didn't even decorate the house and it was more due to the sole fact that the boy had no drive. Once Lydia started to insist that he still go he figured that he might as well give in and go because once she set her mind on something there was no stopping her... Stiles knew that he was going even if Lydia had to drag him out of his house kicking and screaming... he didn’t put something that low above her.

Everyone knew that Stiles and Lydia had a short-lived attempt at dating during their senior year of high school... they figured out that they were better as best friends and nothing more. They didn't " _break up_ it was more like they dissolved into a comfortable friendship. The pair were still touchy and clingy to the point that even three years later they were still mistaken for a couple... but their romantic feelings laid elsewhere. Lydia was head over heels for her boyfriend Jordan while Stiles had to deal with his unrequited feelings enigma that was Derek. He trusted Lydia with all of his secrets, he knew that she would never share them without permission... it was nice to have someone to confide everything in without a fear in the world.

Stiles didn’t have the spirits this year, all he wanted was to wallow in his room or spend more time with his dad. It wasn’t that he was avoiding the pack -he was- but he wasn’t sure he wanted to be at the packhouse for the holidays. Lydia had vetoed that plan, she wasn't about to let him stay at his house alone... everyone knew that Noah always took a shift either Christmas eve or Christmas day. She knew that it wouldn't be all that good for her friend to stay locked up in his room avoiding everyone.

The last year had been hard on them, but it was harder on Stiles then the other. Lydia had noticed that he wasn't acclimating all that well into this situation as he had when it happened to Scott... but you could argue that everything was different now that he was going through this. Stiles had nearly died back in March which forced Derek to do the only thing that might save him... and Stiles was still pissed about it, but no one was going to let him die because he deserved better than to go out that way. Yet, Stiles didn't see it like that, he once spat, ' _that he would have died a hero if they had left him and did what needed to be done_ '... and ' _he was willing to self-sacrifice_ '. Lydia threw his words back at him a reminder that his death wouldn't affect him but everyone who had ever loved and cared about him. As if he was a child he stormed off, not wanting to hear the truth. Stiles was the type of tired and that sunk into your bones and wore you out to the point you didn't want to exist anymore. Maybe a party was what he needed to get back into good spirits. Lydia was insistent on everyone being there but it was more for Stiles.

Ever since the night back in March Stiles had been more reclusive and avoiding the pack. Derek felt at fault for it but he would never apologize for saving him, even if it was for a selfish reason... even though it wasn’t the only reason, it happened to be the biggest reason he did it. Stiles was upset and he was making it everyone's problem and with his actions... in the process he managed to hurt the pack and it hurt him a little but only if he thought about it. Stiles cut most of the pack out leaving Lydia, efficiently making Lydia his only true consistent... he was beginning to think that she understood what was going on with him the best, and no matter what happened he still adored her more than anything. Lydia would only push him so far before she would let him do whatever he wanted to and he would push as long as he could. Stiles knew that he would eventually have to go and talk with the rest of the pack so that he had the chance to work through it... but for now, being angry was the easier way to deal with it so he would do that. Stiles didn't want to talk about what happened and he didn't want to be stuck with people who thought it was the better option... for once he didn't want to pretend that he was happy about it because he was far from it. Stiles had never lied, he had only omitted certain truths to make sure people's feelings didn't get too hurt. He didn't particularly want to die but he had accepted it... long ago he accepted the sad truth that running with the wolves as a fragile human would one day get him killed. It seemed like the people in his life were far from accepting that, even Lydia was on board with this and that's what left Stiles feeling the most hurt. Stiles knew that from day one that this was a real possibility. And Lydia might have been right, people cared more than he gave them credit for. Stiles would never give her the satisfaction of telling her that to her face.

Stiles was aware that he was expected to be on time and wearing a Christmas sweater for the party but he was disobeying as much as he could... at this point, he would even refuse a direct order from his Alpha. Dressed in black skinny jeans, a plain grey tee, and a dark teal zip-up hoodie he braced the outside. He was bound to be late with the way he was dragging his feet, he had ten minutes to spare, but he had no real desire to attend. Even though he knew it would be easier to willingly go and make-believe rather than being dragged out of his house out kicking and screaming... he still took his time leaving. Stiles made it to his jeep and took a few moments to stare at his house, he wanted nothing more than to go back up and collapse back into bed and stay there. After a moment he shook the feeling away and buckled into the seat and started to leave. Lydia had planned it with his father's schedule so that he couldn't use that as an excuse... she thought of everything to ensure that Stiles couldn't weasel his way out of attending.

He was going to be late, _might as well be late with coffee_ , Stiles reasoned with himself as he drove through one of the coffee shops’ drive-through. He'd grab some iced coffee. He knew that Lydia wouldn't send the wolves to find him until he was at least an hour late... he would be fine saying that he would only be late by twenty minutes. He ordered three coffees, varying in size and flavors... a small iced vanilla for him -he didn't like the effects that caffeine had on him-, a large iced caramel for Lydia, as well as a medium hot coffee for Derek. Stiles doubted that Derek would accept anything from him so he would offer it to Parrish or whoever. He began to think that Lydia might have been right, he needed this interaction. He hadn’t talked to the pack unless he needed to and there hadn’t been any reason to. He knew that the pack had been keeping their distance as not to chase Stiles farther away. It both made him feel isolated and happy that they were respectful. He paid for the coffee and headed to the new Hale house... it was Derek’s house or the packhouse, whatever terminology was more comfortable. 

The last time he saw Lydia he remembered that she tried to get him to go out and help decorate. She had made Derek and Isaac put up lights. If Stiles was honest with himself he was looking forward to seeing what she had talked them into putting up. He was sure with Lydia that it would be glamorous… she had an eye for stuff like that. 

He pulled up and was immediately met at his car by a mildly irritated Lydia and a far too enthusiastic Liam. A small smile crept onto his face without any intent, the younger beta reminded him so much like a little puppy dog and it warmed his heart. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that told him that Lydia was right, he needed this and he despised it. Stiles being the stubborn person he was, refused to give Lydia the satisfaction of being right. He immediately schooled his emotions and face back into a scowl in an attempt to not seem happy.

“You’re late,” Lydia’s voice was low. She was disappointed and upset with him. 

“Well, I didn’t want to come,” Stiles shrugged a little and got out of the jeep and handed her the coffee he bought for her. “For you. Sorry, I’m late Lyds. forgive me?” 

“I guess I can let this slide.” Lydia eyed the other coffee cup he had in his hands. “Two for you?” She asked with cocked eyebrows. 

“No, it’s for Derek or Jordan or whoever but it was gotten for Derek.”

“Also where is your sweater Stiles?” 

“Not wearing one, obviously.” 

“Stiles, you promised!” Lydia pouted. 

“You said you would force me into one and I am protesting, so c’mon Lyds make good on your threat.” Stiles mused, pausing to stare at the building. “It looks nice on the outside, you get him to let you do anything inside?” 

“Looks like you have to go in and find out.”

"You mean I actually have to go in and have a good time! Scandalous!" Stiles smiles and heads in. “Do you know where Derek is?” 

“Last I knew Allison was with him in the kitchen finishing up some last-minute snacks.” 

“Thanks, Lyds.” Stiles gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to the other half of the welcoming committee. “You coming, Liam?” 

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Liam followed after him, running to catch up. 

“So how are you? And how is everyone in the pack?” 

“Are you asking because you want to know or to fill the silence?” 

“I want to know, but also I don’t want to have to deal with being smothered by finding out from everyone else.” Stiles was mostly joking but there was a hint of seriousness. 

“Most of us are good. We miss you, things aren’t the same without you.” Stiles could tell that he wasn’t lying, he had always been pretty good at reading people especially the people who had become more like family. Before now he didn't have the aid of _supernatural_ powers... he had to learn what buttons he could and couldn’t push so he needed to be able to read the warning signs so he didn't go too far.

Stiles could read anyone in their mismatched pack, even the grumpy Hale siblings. He didn’t need the extra werewolf senses that came with being bitten for that. Cora and Derek’s mannerisms were similar but varied enough that they didn’t seem the same. Liam had grown over the years and was now more like a little lost puppy than viscous. Everyone who was in this pack had grown over the years, even Scott and he was a far cry from being the same people as they were when this mess first started. Stiles was damaged and scared while Scott had managed to get stronger. Isaac had gotten better at communication, he still struggled but at least he was less of an asshole. At the same time, Malia was more compassionate. Even Theo was a better person… everyone felt that Liam and Theo were good together, they were good for each other and Stiles was happy they had each other. Stiles was so proud of the pack, his little found family. 

“I miss you guys too. I just - I needed space,” Stiles looked away from him. “I’ll see you later, thank you.” He smiled and waved him off.

Stiles walked into the kitchen and snuck up behind Allison, he leaned over her right shoulder. “Whatcha making?” 

Allison shouted gleefully, “Stiles!” He wrapped her arms around his upper back and pulled him into a tight, rib bruising hug. 

“Yeah, I’m here. I’d hug you back but I have hot coffee. Do you know where Derek went?” Stiles asked softly, leaning ever so slightly into her touch. He was glad that she was hugging him and at the same time he wanted her to stop. 

“Sorry! Uhm he went to deal with Malia I think… I’m not sure but he said he’d be right back. You can wait in here with me if you want.” 

“Sounds good with me, do you know how long he’ll be? If I’m waiting long I might as well give this coffee to Jordan.” 

“No, he should be pretty quick.” She shook her head. “Do you mind helping? We’re making brownies.”

“Not at all, what do you need help with?” Stiles asked, placing the coffee on the counter beside the stove. 

“Just you hold the bowl steady while I pour this in and then mix it all up.” Stiles nodded and held the bowl and watched as she threw all the ingredients. “Scott said that these were your favorite.”

“I mean, he’s not wrong but I wouldn’t say that they’re my favorites.” He looked around for a moment. “Where are Scott and Isaac anyway?” He was shocked that he hadn’t seen the blond and the ravenette yet and it shocked him a little... under normal circumstances wherever Allison was at least one of the two wasn’t too far behind. Stiles suspected it came from when she had almost died... after all this time they were both known to hover and were far too overprotective of her. 

“Mhm, good question. Derek yelled at them the last time they were in here, I haven’t seen them since. Jordan’s running a little late, last I knew but I haven’t left the kitchen in a while. Everything but the brownies are done.” 

Stiles hummed deep in thought. “I don’t blame Derek, the two of them together can be annoying. I’m sorry for you. Speaking of Derek, how is he?”

“Don’t be, I love them even when they’re being stupid together. He’s Derek, I don’t know. Not all of us can read him like you can.” Allison laughed and shoulder checked Stiles in a playful way.

“It is a Stiles specific trait.” He smirked leaning against the counter. “Do you still need me to hold the bowl?” 

“No, but are you going to go look for Derek?” 

“Yeah, the coffee is going to get cold and I don’t think he’ll want to heat it up.” 

Allison smiled, her eyes softened with the realization that Stiles missed and wanted to see Derek. “I’m sure he’s around. I’ll see you later.” 

“You said he went to deal with Malia, right?”

“Yeah, I’m not sure what’s going on there. If you see Lydia can you send her my way?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Stiles nodded. 

He grabbed the now warm coffee off the counter and held it to his chest in both hands. He headed towards the main part of the building, it looked nice. Derek tended to be minimalistic but since the pack forced their way into his life... now seemed like someone was living in the rebuilt house rather than someone taking up residence there. The transition from no one living there to someone living there was slow. Cora and Isaac moved back in with Derek at about the same time and the place started to look well lived in. Between Lydia and Cora, the place started to be remodeled despite Derek's protests... the whole pack got involved and it had been fun. Soon the place became where they went for pack night rather than the Stilinski house due to space. Then various members would leave things there or every now and then they would stay the night. Derek pretended that he hated it... but everyone knew that he was happy knowing that they were always around. 

Once in the living room, the poor boy was greeted by two of his friends making out. Stiles knew that Derek had to be somewhere else because he didn't think Derek wanted to see his little sister making out with her girlfriend... Stiles hadn't even wanted to see Kira and Cora making out. Stiles wouldn't blame Derek if he was hiding until time for stuff to get started. He was probably in his room alone or something. Stiles shook his head a little, deciding it was best to leave the couple alone and continue on his search for Derek. As he continued on his search he looked out the open door he saw Malia, Isaac, and Scott sitting on the porch talking amongst themselves, having a good time. A thought crossed Stiles’ mind that he might have left, he hadn't seen anything that solidified his presence... he knew that Derek being the Alpha he wouldn't miss a pack event, but Stiles being there made the likelihood of him enjoying it increased by the tenfold. Everyone in the pack knew that Derek's biggest weakness was Stiles, everyone but Stiles himself that was... Derek would do anything to ensure his safety and had always tried.

Stiles kept his head down, using his hoodie as a barrier to the world... he wasn't about to let himself get distracted by anyone else before he found the person he was looking for, the one he wanted to see the most. He needed to talk to Derek, even though he was still angry with him. Stiles promised himself that he would find Derek and talk to the grumpy wolf before anything else happened. He remembered that Jordan was running a little late. The time difference should give Stiles more than enough time to get this out of his system. After all the time he had spent away from this place he remembered the layout of the building... it was burnt into his memory.

He was met with a shut door and locked up, it took all of his courage to knock on the door. There were only two ways this could go, he would either be allowed in Derek's room or be asked to leave... either way it went he wouldn't be mad because it was what he deserved, he pushed everyone away who wasn't Lydia. The teen boy shifted on the balls of his feet, wringing his hands in front of his chest... the mere thought of talking to Derek shouldn't elicit this much fear in him but it was. The last time that Stiles had seen Derek they were okay... they had worked well together, had since day one but who knew what damage avoiding everyone had done to the bond between the two of them. Stiles had missed Derek the most and for some reason, he had been looking forward to talking to him. Stiles had some good news to share but he wanted to tell Derek in private and alone. When he had been planning this he should have known that this would be more than enough to induce a panic that would be felt deep in his bones. Derek wouldn't be mad at him, he needed to convince himself that the older wolf would still forgive him... this felt like something completely unforgivable. Stiles somehow had strong bonds with every single pack member even though he had been upset and avoiding them... but the bond between him and Derek felt the strongest. He knew that one day he would have to swallow what little pride he allowed himself to have and admit that he still didn't know everything about what was happening... he needed to know more about pack bonds and how they felt and manifested. Stiles knew that when he did concede he would go to someone who wasn't Derek because that would be an awkward conversation to have with him... and the added benefit would be that he would be able to annoy pretty much everyone by making a big deal about it. Stiles was still upset and he was starting to wonder if it would always feel like this... every day a little bit of the hurt and anger dissipated and it caused him to feel hollow. The feeling of being hollow felt worse than when he felt completely out of control like he did with the Nogitsune. Stiles had been working through this all by himself but that wasn't the best way to go about it, he needed to talk to Derek and get this all off his chest... he needed to do it soon before he lost what little courage he had to do this. The longer he stood out there waiting the less he felt he could take on the whole world... behind the door, he could hear that Derek was in there from the rustling behind the closed door. Derek was in there probably dreading opening the door to him standing there... maybe he should go and leave him alone. It's not like waiting to talk to Derek would mess anything up, they all would be fine if he waited another week or so to have this conversation.

Stiles couldn’t have stood in front of the door longer than five minutes before the door swung open hitting him in the face, knocking the coffee he had bought for Derek out of his hand and all over his chest. As the cup hit the floor he jumped away more with shock than pain or anger, he looked away... it was his fault he shouldn’t have been standing so close to the door. In his defense, he hadn’t expected him to open the door instead he was prepared for a tired voice asking him to enter. He ignored the cup and let it stay put on the floor, not caring anymore... chalking it up as a simple waste and that it was unnecessary friendliness. 

“Well, suddenly I’m very glad I’m not human because if I still was that would have hurt like a bitch.” Stiles sighed, wiping his nose to get what little blood was on his nose. “Already all healed, don’t worry too much.” 

Derek stared at Stiles in shock, he hadn’t opened the door and expected to open the door and see Stiles at the other end. Derek knew that it was ridiculous to not expect the beta on the other end because they tended to seek each other out. He was at a loss for words. “I’ll try not to.” Derek let himself smile at Stiles, he was happy to see the beta. 

“Der, can we talk? Also, can I borrow a shirt?” Stiles asked in rapid-fire, shifting on his feet a little, trying to look into the room behind him. 

“Yeah, sure.” He nodded, heading over to the dresser to grab a shirt for Stiles. “Yeah, we can talk. When do you want to talk?” 

“Thank you. Now would be best. If that’s okay?” 

“Yeah, come on in.” He watched Stiles hesitate walking in, it was almost as if he was afraid to enter the room. Derek waited to allow Stiles to take all the time he needs. He held the shirt out, offering him one of his long-sleeved shirts for Stiles to take. He was trying not to force him to come in before he was ready because Stiles was still struggling and Derek respected that.

The boy took the shirt, turning his back to the older man in the room so he could put the new shirt on without feeling watched. Stiles sat down on his bed, he leaned back onto his mattress staring up at the ceiling. He didn’t know how to go about this conversation, it was important but it was also a hard thing to go about. 

“Stiles? What did you want to talk about?” Derek almost sounded worried about Stiles, he almost sounded needy in a way. 

“I missed you, but that’s not what I wanted to say. Well, I did want to say it but that’s not all.” Stiles was babbling a little, “I needed to let you know that I did okay by myself. I found my anchor and I didn’t try to kill anyone, so that was good. I missed everyone and all I was really doing was hurting myself but I guess that’s what I needed.” The thought ‘ _and I didn’t need you_ ’ hung heavily in the air, Stiles didn’t need his alpha and that meant he didn’t need Derek. 

Derek nodded, his smile faltering. “I’m glad you did well and that you’re here.” 

“I’m still upset, but I don’t think it’s aimed at you anymore. It’s not aimed at anyone but myself. I jus - I needed to get that off my chest.” 

“I appreciate you coming to talk to me. Are you planning on coming to pack activities now? We all miss you.” The unspoken words ‘ _and I miss you_ ’ hung heavily in the air, Stiles was a fool for thinking that Derek could ever feel the same about him. 

“Yeah, I’m ready to be back for good. I don’t think I want to be away like that, besides I'm starting to think my dad is tired of seeing my face all the time.” Stiles laughed, biting at the coarse skin on his lower lip. "I swear he's been making hints!"

“I’m glad you're back. Want to go and spend time with the pack?” 

Stiles leaned back and got comfortable in Derek’s bed. “No, not yet. Your bed is comfy and I don’t want to _mooove_!” Stiles whined nuzzling deeper into the bed. He never realized how good he smelled that good. 

“I’ll give you ten minutes and then we have to go out there. Does that sound fair?” Derek asked, sitting tenderly on the edge of his bed, he didn’t want to disturb Stiles too much. 

“Ten minutes is good with me, that’s enough time.” Stiles nods, wrapping his arms around his chest. “You know, I am never cold anymore. I guess that’s nice,” Stiles spoke out loud, it was more talking to himself than Derek. Stiles stared up in the ceiling thinking. 

“Yeah?” Derek muttered his voice was quiet almost inaudible. He moved so that he was lying beside Stiles careful not to get close enough to touch him. Derek wanted to keep his distance and make sure that the boy in his bed was comfortable and didn't feel threatened. Derek felt that his comfort was the most important thing in the world.. especially after the year that the pack has had, the year that Stiles in particular had. 

“Yeah. I still like covering up with a lot of blankets but it’s nice to not be cold.” Stiles bit his lower lip as he turned his head to look at Derek. 

Derek didn’t know how to respond so he gave a soft smile and nodded a little... he hoped that the lack of spoken word would discourage Stiles from thinking out loud. Derek enjoyed listening to him speak, it was always calming listening to Stiles’ voice. 

Stiles smiled in return. “How long do you think it would take Lydia to come looking for us?” He asked, he was already calculating. “Or anyone else for that matter. I give them twenty more minutes before at least one of them gets curious. I mean I did seek you out right away but I haven’t exactly made my way to talk to everyone.” 

“Who haven’t you talked to?” Derek asked with a curious tone of voice. 

“The real question is who have I talked to and the answer to that is that I have talked to Lydia, Liam, Allison, and you. But I do know where everyone but Theo and Jordan currently are!” Stiles sounded too defensive for Derek’s taste. 

“Stiles, I’m glad that you came and talked to me okay? I can’t even say I know where anyone is other than Allison.” Derek tried to soothe the now anxious teen... they were doing so well but now his chemosignals were showing how much distress he was in and had been since the moment he walked in the room. “No judgment, I promise.” 

Stiles calmed visibly, his breathing also evened out. “We should head out to the party now. Don't want them starting the festivities without us." 

“That’s a good idea. You can leave your clothes on my dresser if you’d like.”

Stiles nodded and put his shirt and sweater on the dresser with care before heading out to the living room of the house. By the time they got out there, everyone else was sitting in the living room. The couples were sitting together leaving space for Stiles and Derek on the couch side by side next to Cora and Kira. 

Cora smiled at Stiles. “I was starting to wonder when you two would come out.” Stiles looked over to see the mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“Stiles, what happened to your shirt?” Lydia asked, she wasn’t sure if she should be concerned. 

“Someone hit me with a door and I spilled coffee all over myself,” he muttered giving Derek a little side-eye. “Scott if you think about laughing I will hit you with a door.” Stiles was mostly joking, he knew he thought about it without glancing in his direction, his eyes still looking towards Derek. 

“I didn’t!” Scott said with a pout. 

Allison and Isaac exchanged a look before exclaiming in unison, “He did!”

Stiles turned and gave the trio a pointed smile before leaning back to get comfortable on the couch. He was just going to exist until he needed to participate in whatever was going on.

**~~~**

They played a trivia game... everyone wanted either Stiles or Lydia on their team due to the fact both were walking encyclopedias of random information that no one understood or knew why anyone knew it. The pack ended up split, one team with Lydia, Derek, Isaac, Kira, and Scott and the other Stiles, Malia, Allison, Cora, Liam, and Theo. They had Jordan was running the game. Stiles’ team won by a total of three points which he would use against Lydia for a little while. Stiles was having a good time today and he was glad that he had gone, he was already feeling lighter. 

Stiles had gone in the kitchen with Theo and was given a cup of something, no one was paying much attention to it but Derek took note of his slow change. Stiles looked like he was overheating so he rolled the sleeves to the shirt up. 

Theo had given Stiles some of the wolfsbane infused alcohol. Derek had gone out of his way to not set any out because he didn’t feel like dealing with any of the pack being drunk. This wasn’t going to end well for the people who had to actually deal with the now heavily intoxicated beta. Stiles had taken to screaming at Scott, no one was sure what he was screaming about but Scott never one to be outdone started screaming back... Scott probably knew what he was screaming about so added on in an equally unintelligible tone. Everyone else was forced to either sit back and ignore the screaming match until they tired each other out or until one of them snapped... the latter was looking more likely than the earlier. No one was quite happy with Theo right now but the boy seemed fairly apologetic… he hadn’t thought this through.

“Stiles! Scott!” Lydia called, causing both of the boys to fall silent. Stiles’ head dropped and his eye fell with remorse.

“Sorry, Lydia!” Scott quipped leaning into Isaac, hiding his face in his neck causing his boyfriend to jolt away from him.

“I am not going to be your shield right now, nope Allison is not going to be either,” Isaac informed Scott. “You pissed off Lydia, if I didn’t love you I would throw you to Lydia to deal with.” 

Scott pouted and whimpered slightly. “I love you even though you would betray me!” 

Stiles' laughter rang as he stood up so he could move closer to Cora, falling on the floor in front of Derek. He looked up and stared at Derek with a smile. “You ‘ave prett eyes Der!” Stiles' voice sounded forced as he tried to speak without laughter. He rested his head on his knee still looking at him. After a moment when Derek didn’t respond, he panicked a little. “Sowwy, gon’ hate myself.” He tried to stand up fast but ended up tripping over his feet. 

Derek was having a mini-crisis, Stiles would be upset if he tried to help him or force him to drink water. Also if he brought up how cute that Stiles looked that might upset him later. If he did anything to him in this state Derek would feel gross and like he was taking advantage of him. Derek was in a bind if Stiles remembered anything he would bring it up later if not it would be never spoken of so he offered his hand to the now drunken boy. 

The drunken boy took Derek’s hand before he laid across the couch, his legs now over Derek’s lap and his head on Cora’s lap. “Cor, your prett! So is Der but SHHHH, don’t tell him.” Stiles wasn’t being quiet as he babbled to Cora. 

Cora soothed Stiles’ head and massaged his head. Derek watched Stiles slowly drift to sleep staring at the ceiling, drunkenly babbling. 

Cora was quiet as she spoke, “He’s asleep should we put him in a spare room or do we send him home?” 

“He’ll sleep in my bed,” Derek was firm but gentle. 

“Why your bed Derek?” Scott was the one to ask, it wasn’t who Derek had expected to speak out. 

“He likes my bed, he wanted to sleep in it earlier, might as well let him sleep in there.” Derek didn’t bring up that he said that his scent was calming and he liked it. “He wanted to talk to me, he made himself comfortable in my bed. I’ll take him.” 

Derek moved his legs off him slowly and carefully. He leaned down and picked him up and carried him to his room. He covered him up with the two blankets on his bed and headed back to the living room. 

“Kira and I are going to head out, she wants to spend some more time with her mom and I’m going. Don’t worry you get to have Isaac’s annoying boyfriend and his lovely girlfriend,” Cora said with a smile before pulling her brother into a hug. 

Slowly everyone either headed to one of the rooms in the house or to their own house. Derek decided that he was going to take up residence on the couch. He didn’t want to sleep in the same room and make Stiles uncomfortable when he woke up. If he was in the living room so that Stiles would be able to find him if he woke up in the middle of the night. 

**~~~**

Stiles woke up in a sweat, it was noon by the time he woke up surrounded by Derek’s scent. The bed was cold as if he had slept alone but someone had taken care to tuck him in bed. Stiles breathed in, calming himself back down; he knew Derek and trusted him... Derek wouldn’t hurt him even not remembering most of the night he trusted that. Once he had calmed himself down enough to think about getting up out of bed he slowly stood up yawning and headed out to the kitchen. 

Derek was waiting in the living room. “Morning, how are you feeling? You fell asleep on Cora.” 

Stiles yawned, stretching his back out. “Great! That was the best sleep I’ve gotten in awhile. Thank you for letting me sleep in your room.” 

“No problem. I slept on the couch in case you wondered where I slept.”

“Thank you for giving up your bed for me, I really appreciate it.” Stiles sounded pretty happy. 

“It wasn’t a problem.” 

“I’m going to head home, I’m sure my dad is wondering when I’ll be home. I’ll see you later.” 

Stiles wanted to know if he said anything embarrassing last night but couldn’t bring himself to talk to Derek about it. So he opted to run out and go straight home with the lie that he needed to let his dad know that he was fine. Stiles was panicking over the fact that he had much less control over what he said out loud... he was concerned about what he had said about his crush while he was in the room with him. He would need to allow himself to mentally prepare to hear all the things he might have said out loud and what he said in front of Derek before he even thought of calling Lydia to ask her to tell him everything. He might opt out not to know but that would be his choice besides if he confessed Derek would come and confront him about it sooner or later if he felt the same.


End file.
